


Untitled Blaineofsky Drabble

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karofsky defends Blaine from Finn in Karofsky's special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Blaineofsky Drabble

“You always have to take everything from everyone else, don’t you?” Dave snarled, rolling his eyes at Finn, before walking away towards the locker room. Blaine was relieved by the sudden peace when Finn followed him. He was having a hard time adjusting to McKinley and had taken losing out on a solo in glee to Finn pretty hard. He knew he was a bit selfish and enjoyed his spotlight at Dalton, but the dynamic at McKinley was just so different. He wasn’t handling the way it made him feel well at all.

He was now a part of the school losers, rather than the rockstars of Dalton that The Warblers were and he couldn’t even thrive as a member of the losers. It was all about Finn and Rachel and their stupid dynamic together. Sometimes he wondered if doing it for love was worth it.

“What are you talking about?” Finn yelled and Blaine stepped a little closer, just so he could listen to them from the turn of the corner.

“Maybe the little queer’s disappointed to have been skipped over in favor of golden boy, Hudson. Back off and leave him alone for a bit. You have no right to be pestering him to forgive you for acting like a hotshot.”

“What do you know about leaving people alone, Karofsky?”

“Just fuck off Hudson. He’s…smart and talented and I heard the little shit singing in the showers the other day. Queer ass stuff but he’s a lot more talented than you.”

Blaine winced a little. He didn’t exactly want Karofsky to lay into Finn because Finn was a nice guy but the defense was kind of nice.

“Go away, damn you,” Karofsky yelled, before Blaine heard footsteps and the boy walked out again.

Blaine stared, mouthing the words ‘thank you’ before Karofsky stormed past.


End file.
